Duo's Serenity
by Princess Lilith
Summary: Queent Serenity Sends her daughter, Princess Serenity with her court to the future whey meet the Gundam boys, and fall inlove.


Duo's Serenity.

prologue

By Princess_lilith@sailormoon.com

Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing, I wish I did *sigh*.

NOTE: Princess Serenity and the Senshi are 16, the Gundam guys are 17. This story

focus's on Duo and Serenity/Usagi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Am I doing the right thing Setuna?" Queen Serenity asked her bestfriend of several

years.

Setsuna nodded her head, "To protect the princess it must be done." 

Queen Serenity sighed and looked at her daughter, who was busily chatting with the other

Senshi. "We should send her Senshi with her, just to make sure she's safe."

"Its will be as you wish your majesty, but I do believe she knows how to defend herself."

Setsuna said reassuringly.

The Queen sighed again. "Alright Setsuna go inform them, I have other matters to attend

to."

Setsuna Bowed causing the Queen to grimace.

"Setsuna, that isn't necessary..." She said.

Setsuna merely smiled, turned and headed towards the Princess and her Senshi.

"Your joking right??" Princess Serenity, aka Usagi exclaimed gaping at the senshi of

Pluto.

Setsuna shook her head.

Usagi immediately grabbed Rei's hands and jumped up and down. 

"We're going to the future!" She shrieked. Rei also jumped up and down with her in

excitement. Minako joined them dragging Makoto and Ami with her.

"Girls, go get changed," Setsuna said handing them some clothes. "In your rooms there

will be backpacks containing more clothes like that, place them in your sub-dimensional

pocket"

When the Girls had changed, they arrived at the Time gate.

All the girls wore Jeans and sneakers but the colour of their tops were different. Usagi

had a white shirt on, Rei had a red one, Minako an orange one, Ami had a pale blue shirt

on and Makoto had on a pale green shirt.

Usagi had taken down her royal hair style and braided her hair.

"Ok girls, are you ready?" Sailor Pluto asked.

The girls nodded in unison. Usagi had a look of slight sadness on her face, having

previously said goodbye to her mother.

"Hey, don't worry Usa-chan, we'll be back soon," Minako comforted.

"I know Mina-chan, I just-" A blinding flash of light interrupted her.

Duo held his shoulder, where he had been shot. He glanced over at Quatre who had been

shot in the arm. 

"Drop your guns and slide it toward us on the floor. " The guard said aiming the gun at

them. 'The others are going to be here soon, gotta buy time' he thought. He did as he was

told and Quatre followed his example.

Suddenly there was a flash of light causing them to sheild their eyes.

When the light died down, there were 5 other people in the room with them. One of them

noticed the guards and came to an immediate decision, that the objects in their hands

were weapons. Duo noticed she was a girl, with blond hair in a braid.

She immediately sent her fist into his face, sending him flying, she crouched and did a

low sweeping motion knocking the other guard to the floor. Two of the other girls 

quickly chose a guard and rendered him unconscious.

Duo stared at them in amazement.

The tall brunette picked up one of the guards guns, while the blue haired girl picked up

the other. 

"How do you think this works, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked her blue haired companion.

"Wait, I'll figure it out." Ami replied.

Usagi had noticed the two and immediately went over to them. Duo scrambled to reach

his gun, but paused when the girl stopped and held her hands up innocently.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to see if you two are ok." She said.

Rei walked to Usagi's side. "Usagi, Its obvious they don't want help. We have to get out

of here, where ever this place is, its dangerous."

"But Rei-chan! Their hurt, I can't leave them like that!"

Rei scowled but remained quiet as Usagi continued to walk over to them. 

"Are you ok?" She asked the blond haired boy, who nodded blushing.

She didn't seem satisfied, and reached behind her back for something.

Duo immediately picked up his gun, and aimed it at her when she pulled out what she

had reached for.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Serenity, but you can call me Usagi, all my friends do," she said smiling

"Now relax, I'm going to heal you."

"What are you...." he trailed off when he felt a warm glow surround him. He looked up

and saw concentration on her face.

He felt the pain of his wound disappear, looking down the wound was gone.

"Thank you," said Duo "I don't know how you did it though."

He glanced at Quatre. His wound had disappeared also.

"Let us help you get out of here." Quatre offered.

Suddenly there was a gun shot, causing Duo and Quatre to jump up and search for

soldiers.

All they saw was a very shocked pale looking Makoto, Ami and Minako.

Rei scowled again. "Will you guys sop playing with that thing, you don't even know how

to use it!"

Ami dropped the gun, staring at a hole in the wall.

Suddenly there was a loud bang.

PART 1

There were soldiers on the other side attempting to knock the door down. Makoto dashed

to the door pushing it shut.

"Great, more soldiers..." Duo sighed. He glanced at the girl named Usagi.

"We have to get out of here" He told her glancing around.

"Maybe we could teleport out of here" Ami suggested.

"There goes the idea of not drawing attention to ourselves." Rei sighed

Usagi shook her head. "No, I have a better idea, Ami-chan, hack into their system and try

to obtain a map of the ventilation system."

Later, Usagi dropped down from the air vent. She helped the others down as Duo and

Quatre kept watch. "Where do we go from here?" Makoto asked looking around.

They were near a forest but a fence blocked the way.

"I guess we should transform and jump the fence" Minako said.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"

Usagi smiled at Duo and Quatre who stood gaping.

"Moon Eternal, Make up!"

Eternal Sailor Moon grabbed Duo and jumped the fence, followed by Mercury and

Quatre. The other senshi soon joined them.

"How did you do that?" Duo asked "That's totally unbelievable!"

"We're on vacation here, we're from the past." Usagi told them.

"Usagi! how do you know we can trust them?" Rei hissed.

Usagi shrugged and smiled at Duo and Quatre. "I just know, that's all..."

Quatre was having a discussion with Mercury. "What's a gundam?" she asked.

Usagi laughed, this world was strange to her, she wanted to learn more about it.

A few weeks later, the girls were helping the guys in some missions, but refused to kill

anyone. Usagi had used her crystal to make everyone think the girls were working with

them, except for Duo and Quatre.

Usagi giggled.

"Usagi, be quiet!" Duo hissed at her. 

The guards walked away and turned the corner.

"Sorry Duo, I won't do it again." She apologised trying hard not to laugh at Duo's Serious

look. Duo frowned at her.

They continued and Usagi ran ahead, Duo heard her gasp from around the corner.

Heero growled at the blond giggling girl beside him.

"Would you keep it down?!" he hissed.

As they snuck through the halls they found several guards had spotted them and pointed

their guns at them.

Heero swore.

Minako, who was standing directly infront of Heero thought quickly, and threw herself

forcefully to the ground.

"You brute!!!!" She shrieked at Heero.

Heero glared at her, but she ignored him and turned to the guards.

"Please help me...he...he hurt me..." She pleaded in a pitiful tone.

The guards glanced at her, then Heero, and seemed to briefly discuss it.

Minako batted her eyelashes and tears formed in her eyes.

"Alright, Miss, please walk over to us slowly." One guard said.

Minako got up and turning winked at Heero, who glared at her in anger.

When she got to them she smiled and stood behind them.

Quickly she grabbed one guards gun and punched him in the gut, extending her leg up

and backwards, she kicked the other guard in the head.

She whirled around and pointed the gun at the remaining two guards.

Smirking, she glanced over at Heero, who remained expressionless, but she knew he was

impressed.

"You've just been fooled by Venus." She told the guards laughing.

Heero, not wanting the sound of gun fire to alert more guards, simply knocked them out.

*beep beep*

"What the hells that noise?" Heero asked glaring at his partner. Obviously realising it was

coming from her.

"Its my communication device. Just a sec." she turned it on and found Usagi's face

peering at her from the screen. "What's up Usagi-chan?"

"Mina-chan, you must teleport here right now! There's an army of Youma here..." Usagi

suddenly glanced up. "Duo!!!!!!!!" she screamed, ending the transmission.

Minako ignoring Heero's questioning glare, called the other Senshi.

"Duo!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed, as she saw a youma's claw tear into him. 

"Moon Eternal, make up!"

When the light cleared, where Usagi once stood Eternal Sailor Moon stood threateningly.

Attacking the Youma which had attacked Duo. 

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!!"

Eternal Sailor Moon glared menacingly at the creatures, determined to protect the injured

Duo. There was a bright light, and several other people appeared.

Sailor Venus surveyed their surroundings. Some soldiers lay unconscious, others were

dead.

"Usagi!!" Sailor Mars cried running to her friend.

Heero, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa, who had been teleported in by their 'partners' stood

confused momentarily, until they noticed the youma around them. They took out their

guns and aimed it at the youma.

They were aware of the strange powers of the girls, but didn't know how they came to

know it, and who had told them.

Heero opened fire hitting a number of youma, following his lead, Trowa, Quatre and

Wufei followed his example.

Some of the Youma fell dead with several bullet holes in them, but the rest got up glaring

at them.

"Give us the princess!!!" one of them growled.

The guys look confused.

"What the hell do you want with Relena? If you want her, you can have her! It's fine with

us! She's a psychopathic stalker anyway!" Duo yelled.

Now it was the youma's turn to be confused. "We...want not this Rel..ena you speak of,

we want the princess Serenity."

"Over my dead body!!" Sailor Mars snarled fiercely.

"Ah, the Princess's protectors," the lead youma smiled ominously "that can easily be

arranged."

'Princess Serenity?' Duo thought 'Usagi told Quatre and I that her real name was Serenity,

could that..monster mean Usagi?'

The girls confirmed his train of thought when the other four assembled around Usagi

protectively, though Usagi didn't seem to be happy about it.

"You will never get the princess!" Venus screamed "Venus love and beauty shock!"

"Mars Flame sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

Jupiter grinned, realising they were winning.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Sailor Senshi, My master will have Princess Serenity, so

give up now and we will leave you your lives."

Usagi glared openly at the monsters. "Mina-chan, make sure the guys are protected, if

they should run out of bullets they maybe vulnerable."

"But Usagi..." Minako tried to argue.

Usagi turned and gave her companion a stern glare. "That's an order Minako."

Minako nodded frowning, she went over and stood infront of the guys.

"Minako, what do you think your doing?" Heero demanded. 

Minako didn't even turn, but replied anyway. "Following orders, Heero, I'm just 

following orders." 

"We can protect ourselves, it is you who needs protecting!" Wufei protested.

"Oh Shut up Wufei! We don't need any chauvinist pig comments from you right now!"

Rei yelled at him. Wufei glared at her, and was about to protest again when Trowa

interrupted.

"You have alot of explaining to do, Makoto."

Makoto glanced at him after releasing a Jupiter oak evolution at several youma.

"Later darling..." She said teasingly, causing him to blush.

"Dead scream." Someone whispered.

Usagi whirled around towards the voice. "Setsuna!" She cried.

Setsuna walked towards them, aware of the suspicious looks coming from Heero, Trowa

and Wufei.

PART 2

"Who are you?" Heero demanded, glaring at the green haired woman standing before

them. He aimed his gun at her, though she didn't even flinch he kept it there.

She kneeled infront of Usagi, much to the surprise of the guys. "Princess, I am here to

inform you that you must return."

"Setsuna, please stand. I hate it when you do that." Usagi said gently giving her hand to

Setsuna to help her up. When she stood up Usagi continued, "Now, what do you mean I

must return? Is there a problem my mother is facing?"

Setsuna opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Heero. 

"Who are you and who do you work for?"

She turned her head and looked at him, her red eyes staring at him.

"I am Sailor Pluto, known to friends as Setsuna. I guard the time gate, and serve the

moon Queen, her majesty Queen Serenity."

"There is no way, anyone could survive on the moon!" Duo Exclaimed.

"The moon is inhabitable where we come from," Usagi said, then a thought occurred to

her, "What happened to the moon?"

Setsuna shook her head. "You cannot know that Princess, but you must return. As we

speak your mother is facing great danger."

Usagi's eyes went wide. "Then we must return!"

Setsuna nodded and bowed, causing Usagi to wince. Setsuna smiled.

The girl was so much like her mother and yet different.

"I will give you two hours before I return." She said before disappearing.

Later when they had returned from the mission, they split up spending the rest of their

time with their mission 'partners'. Ami and Quatre, Makoto and Trowa, Rei and Wufei,

Heero and Minako, and lastly Duo and Usagi.

Ami and Quatre

"So...your leaving..." Quatre said quietly.

Ami glanced at him. "Yeh..."

"Well, good luck then..."

"Thanks..." Ami stopped walking and turned to face Quatre but remainedlooking down

at her feet. "Quatre, I just want to thank you for being so nice to me and the other

girls...I've never met anyone quite like you before, well...maybe Usagi-chan and

Minako-chan."

Quatre also stared down at his feet, that is until Ami suddenly grabbed him and kissed

him lightly on the lips. 

She blushed, turned and hurriedly walked forward, not to fast that she would actually run

away from Quatre.

Quatre was stunned at first and ran up to catch up to Ami.

Makoto and Trowa

"You see, we're actually from the past and we have sworn to protect the princess

Serenity, but as you know her, Usagi. Anyways, we were sent here to hide the princess." 

Makoto explained. She turned to Trowa to observe his reaction, he had his eyes closed.

"Trowa? Please don't tell me your sleeping." She said with a sigh.

"I'm not sleeping!" He scowled and opened his eyes, "I'm thinking!" 

Makoto smirked. "You know, some people think with their eyes open."

Trowa looked at her. Makoto could barely contain herself and she burst out laughing.

He just looked at her in confusion, and just stared at her as she laughed.

Abruptly she kissed him on the cheek, and then wiped the tears from her eyes while still

laughing. "You have got to learn how to have more fun. relax and enjoy life!"

"What? Like this?" Trowa asked and then kissed her.

After a while he let go of her. Makoto was dazed. She hadn't expected him to do that, she

had want him to though.

Rei and Wufei

"Don't think I'm going to be easy to beat." Rei warned.

"Of course not woman, you'll be *very* easy to beat!" Wufei retorted.

Rei glared at him and attacked first. 

Wufei countered and eventually both were on an equal level, neither one beating the

other.

"Your good woman, I'll give you that." He said as he moved back to give himself room

for another attack. 

"Thanks, and my name is REI not woman!" she grabbed hold of his hand as he threw a

punch at her and flipped him.

He landed on his feet and with a slight smirk he spoke. 

"Your too sensitive WOMAN, calm down."

She laughed this time and dropped fighting stance. "I am sensitive, aren't I?"

Wufei smirked once more. "Of course you are..."

Rei went up to him and without warning kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked shocked confusion.

She shrugged. "Just because...do I need a reason Wu-man."

"Don't call me that, you Pyro." He scowled, but inside he was smiling.

Heero and Minako

"Lighten up Heero, all this seriousness will kill you one day!" Minako exclaimed.

Heero turned and glared at her saying nothing.

Minako sighed. "Well, if your not in the mood to talk, then I'll just talk for the both of us.

All this quietness is driving me crazy!"

He suddenly kissed her surprising her. 

When he pulled away Minako just stared at him in shock.

"That shut you up." he said.

She opened her mouth to retort, but realised nothing was coming out of her mouth. 

Seeing this, Heero smirked and once again kissed her.

Duo and Usagi

"So, your leaving and never coming back?" Duo questioned as he and Usagi went for a

walk.

"No, I wouldn't say that. We'll meet again, I know it." she replied smiling.

He grinned from ear to ear. "That sounds great! I hope it'll be soon though! I wouldn't be

able to stand it if you..." he stopped himself unable to continue.

"What were you going to say Duo?" Usagi asked stopping and turning to him.

"Nothing...really its nothing!" he replied unsteadily. Usagi frowned and looked at him.

"You can tell me!"

Duo stared at her and took her hands in his. "Usagi...I...ummm..."

Usagi grinned and stepped forward kissing him.

"I like you too Duo," she said "I like you alot"

Duo looked at her in surprise, but hid it in a goofy grin. "I like you, Usagi."

She smiled and began to run, pulling him along with her. 

"Where are we going?" Duo asked.

She turned and smiled at him mischievously. 

"Somewhere private," she replied "to make out."

Duo blushed slightly but followed her anyway.

Thanks to all you people who e-mailed me to tell me what you thought!

Princess Lilith


End file.
